tea and seto in love
by teagargener
Summary: when tea starts to fall for seto kaiba and they get married.
1. tea meeting seto the pest and mokuba

YU-GI-OH FANTASY  
  
Once upon a time along time ago ther wher a group of friends and ther names wher Seto ,Tea,Triston,Yugi,Bakura,Marik,Malik,and Mai but soon very soon i will tell you the story seto and tea and hear it is it was at least twelve years ago young Seto had just turned fifteen years old and so was Tea and it was the year that Tea and Seto Kaiba were to be married and they hardly new each other and they asked ther ancester's if they could have some time to get to know each other and ther ancestor's said you may get to know each but on one condition you. both have to live in the same house with each other and this is our test to you both do you both accept thischallenge they both said yes. And in one year Seto Kaibas mother passed away by giving birth to Mokuba and the mother's name was Cleopatra and the father's name was osiris and he died in battle and we went to Cleopatra and Osiris's burriel celebration and seeing that Cleopatra and osiris did not have any relatives we took in Mokuba. and i kept my maiden name and he called me mommy and then one year later seto and i got marriedand we had a baby and it was a boy and we named him Seto junior and we loved him and one very special daywhen we met yugi moto  
and he said that our child seto junior is in live danger i ran to the telephone and called Kaiba Corperation and i asked sherri for seto kaiba and she said he is in a meeting right now would you like to leave a message and i said yes o.k.just teel him that our son is in live danger and i got this information from yugi moto sincerlly tea gardener p.s. i love you.  
and then he asked me if he could stay with usand i said sure yuu may live with us if it is no proublem with your grandpa moto and i will call your grandfather o.k. yugi how about you go in the kitchen and get yourself somethying to eat o.k. yugiand when seto got the message i left him he called back and saidtea you ther yes i am hear i got the message you left my secretery what do you mean our son is in danger.well i think you should ask yugi that questionand seto.  
  
continued 


	2. tea and seto love version 2

Once upon atime along time ago ther were a group of friends and ther names  
  
were seto,tea,yugi,joey,bakura marik,malik and mai . and soon very soon   
  
i will tell you the story how tea and seto first met and hear it is .It was twelve  
  
years ago and tea and seto were both fifteen and mokuba was not born until  
  
6:07 PM 6/1/03and the mother was cleopatra.  
  
And cleopatra died after giving birth to mokuba and the father died in battle and  
  
seto kaiba took mokuba in his own hands and brought him home with him and  
  
he started to call me mama and we raised him up to be good and persisly at   
  
6:12 PM 6-1-03 we all go spend our lunch togetheron a hill in the cemetery  
  
tha our family was buried on.  
  
And we met yugi moto becuse one day he came to our house and asked if he can talk to me   
  
becuse we need to talk and then he asked me if he could stay with me and seto becuse his  
  
family and i said i will have to talk with seto and once dinner was done we both called for   
  
mokuba and yugi and once seto noticed yugi moto seto said to me why is yugi moto  
  
hear in my house.  
  
And i said becuse he has nowere else to go and i felt sorry for him and i told   
  
him that he could stay with us.so if you do not like it then you can sleep  
  
on the couch oh and we need to talk it is very important allright .seto   
  
said ok. what do you need to talk about and i said i am about to have   
  
two chieldren and .  
  
Seto kept on yelling i am going to be a father .wow so tea what are ther names   
  
going to be well i was thinking of joey kaiba and mai kaiba and seto said when will  
  
they be born and i said in nine month's and seto said i love you over and over again   
  
i am going to be a father and i said seto please be quite mokuba and yugi are still  
  
asleep.  
  
Oh sorry darling i am just so happy that i will be a father of two chieldren oh  
  
no i have to get to work i love you so much kiss kiss i will see you in eight moth's  
  
and twenty nine days .EIGHT MONTH'S AND TWENTY NINE DAYS!  
  
whear are you going i have to go to oklahoma to settle some buisnes.  
  
And seto you will not miss the bith will you and seto said i would not miss  
  
ther birth for the world.and then after he told me were he was going i said i am  
  
going with you and seto said i do not know with mokuba and yugi being here and then  
  
i said well i am not leaving mokuba or yugi moto here all alone becuse yugi is only   
  
five years old and seto said allright just get them both packed up to leave.  
  
For oklahoma and then i said allright all packed but ther is one little proublem   
  
and seto said what is the proublem well yugi moto does not have any clothes.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ... 


End file.
